


The Almost Birthday Present

by Verdigirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Adorable, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, Humor, Imprinting, Mabari, Mabari Puppies, POV Fenris (Dragon Age), Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdigirl/pseuds/Verdigirl
Summary: Fenris wants to give Hawke the perfect birthday present. Too bad said present has its own ideas and won't cooperate...Submitted as part of Beyond the Veil Server's Artober 2020 Event.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	The Almost Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> I grinned like a fool while writing this FenHawke fluff. Submitted for BTV's Artober Event: for the prompt 'mabari.' 500 words maximum. Hope you enjoy!! :) <3

“Are you certain this will please Hawke?”

Varric sighed. “Elf, you’ve heard of Ferelden, right? The land of mud and dogs? Of course it’ll please her. Hawke’s been wanting a mabari for years, ever since her own passed.”

Fenris raised his eyebrow at the tawny ball of fluff squirming in his arms, wishing it would stay still for _one_ second; he’d never forgive himself if he dropped it. He picked up his pace across the bridge to Hightown.

“Where are you running to?” Varric called as he chased after him.

“Getting her to Hawke,” Fenris replied.

“Why? The party isn’t until tonight.”

Fenris huffed. “ _You_ try explaining how her birthday present imprinted on its giver.” Varric hurried to match his stride.

“Just… don’t be too nice to it. Does it like you?”

“Apart from the trembling and numerous escape attempts, we’re getting along famously.”

“Damn, don’t scare me. Do you know how much a mabari costs?”

“Mhmm, I happen to have purchased one recently.”

“How Hawke puts up with you sometimes is beyond me.” Fenris went to shrug, and nearly dumped the puppy onto the cobblestones. Leading the puppy on a leash would’ve only fostered imprinting, so they had to carry it home.

They crossed the square to Hawke’s house. Fenris shushed Orana’s happy squeals and slipped into the kitchen before Hawke saw him. Hopefully the puppy wouldn’t whine loudly if he left her there while they prepared for the party.

The hours dragged on. Fenris couldn’t concentrate, his mind going to the kitchen. Things were going smoothly, almost _too_ smoothly, for his taste. Before dinner, he peeked in the larder and took inventory. Blanket. Food bowl. Water. Pup— He ran into hall, his eyes wide. “Orana,” he called, “Orana, come here right now.” No response. _Kaffas, venhedis, fasta vass—_

He startled and flared blue when he rounded the corner. There was Hawke squealing in delight as she scratched the dog’s ear and kissed its head.

“Who’s this?” she asked with a smile. The blood draining from his cheeks.

“Um…”

“What a good girl you are, yes! She’s adorable. What’s she doing here?”

 _Venhedis._ The secret was out, might as well... “Happy birthday,” Fenris said. Hawke’s eyes grew wide.

“‘Happy birthd—’ Fenris of Kirkwall, you conniving little elf!” She launched herself at him and peppered him with kisses. “She’s beautiful! What’s her name?”

“She’s yours, I thought it best if you named her.” He trailed off midsentence when the puppy plopped onto his foot, leaning against his leg with a tiny sigh.

“I think she chose you, Fen,” Hawke replied, mouth twitching from suppressed laughter. “Look how much she likes you.”

“Go to your mistress,” he said, nudging the dog towards Hawke, “you’re supposed to be hers.” The dog merely stiffened and grumbled at his rudeness.

Fenris frowned. “Stop answering back… _no_ , don’t look at me like that.” Heaving a sigh, he relented and submitted to the inevitable. Even if she was a faulty birthday gift, she _was_ adorable.


End file.
